


You are my happiness

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Confession, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Taemin finally catches up on his feelings for Jongin, Taemnini, canon complient, taekai - Freeform, they are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: "Although I know not every moment can be a happy one, would you like to be happy with me?" Jongin asked Taemin, who gave him a radiant smile.Taemin let go off Jongin's hand and placed it on his cheek, thumb caressing the skin next to his eye."I want to be happy with you Jonginie. Forever."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	You are my happiness

**You are my happiness**

"Just say what you want to say, Taemin-ah."

The other man's eyes were trained on Jongin's face, searching for something as it seemed.

They had been friends for such a long time by now, over ten years, and they had been dancing around each other most of it. The tension, the feeling of there being more steadily growing within Jongin. He had known for a long time now what he felt for Taemin, his best friend, his longest friend, his soulmate, was more than just friendship. There was this longing in his chest whenever he was separated from Taemin for a longer amount of time. It was more than just missing your friend.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asked, his eyes meeting Taemin's.

🐻🐤

_It was one of the few rare days they had off. There had been photo shoots, promotions, vlive's, recording and so much more.  
Jongin had proposed the day before that they could have a movie night like they used to have back then when they still had been trainees. Days probably not easier at that time, still filled with a lot of things like dance lessons, vocal training and school, but they had made it work.  
Taemin had agreed easily enough and so they had met at Taemin's flat, ordered food and tried to catch up with the latest releases. They had been sitting close to each other, sharing the bowl of popcorn between them. It had been a quiet unbothered evening and Jongin had been more than happy to be able to spend some alone time with Taemin. It had been too late for him to go home by the time they had finished the third movie and Jongin started to get the couch ready for him to crash there, which had earned him a raised eyebrow from Taemin._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Getting ready for sleep?"_

_Taemin sighed. "There's a perfectly fine bed in my bedroom that easily fits both of us. I won't let you sleep on the sofa, Jonginie."_

🐻🐤

This was how he had ended up in bed with Taemin. It was easy for them, they had always been affectionate with each other. So it was no surprise for Jongin to wake up with Taemin snuggled up to him. One arm draped over his chest, legs tangled under the blanket and Taemin's face pressed to his chest, cheek squished cutely.  
Jongin let him sleep, Taemin deserved that little bit of peace. He let his hand glide over the back of Taemin’s neck, his fingers idly playing with the short hair in Taemin's nape, while he had watched the sun changed the dark nearly black sky into an array of colours, making the stars fade as it turned from dark blue to purple, to red, to orange and yellow before Jongin could see the pale blue of the sky.  
It was a soft morning and he felt warm and comfortable with Taemin by his side. Jongin was aware of his feelings for Taemin for a long time now but he never wanted to put that pressure on the other’s shoulders as well. They had to deal with a lot as it was. No need for that. Jongin was able to wait and when he had to wait forever then it was okay too.  
It was like Taemin had said once _'My happiness? My happiness is your happiness.'_  
Nothing had changed that. At least not for Jongin. As long as Taemin was happy and he was allowed to spend time with him, Jongin was happy too.

When Taemin finally woke his nose had scrunched up a bit and he had pressed his face further into Jongin's chest before he moved away from Jongin.

"Sorry," Taemin apologised and Jongin raised his eyebrows.

"What for?" Jongin asked and Taemin shook his head, turning onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"It's nothing, Nini."

"Just say what you want to say, Taemin-ah," he said as he turned onto his side, watching his best friend.

Taemin turned his head after he raked his hands through the blond strands but said nothing.

"Are you okay?"

Taemin took a moment to think about his answer. He turned onto his side as well, facing Jongin. He let his eyes roam over Jongin's features, taking him in like he saw him for the first time, his eyes intense and filled with so many emotions Jongin didn't even know where to start. But the most prominent ones were love and hesitation, maybe even fear.   
Taemin reached out with his hand, intertwining their fingers. He lifted them and placed a soft kiss on Jongin's knuckles. Jongin felt the heat spread over his cheeks, his heart missing a beat.

"Beautiful," Taemin whispered and Jongin blushed even further, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

"Taemin," he whined.

It made the other laugh shortly before he turned serious again. Taemin waited for Jongin to turn his face back to him, squeezing his hand harder and taking a deep breath, his eyes fixed on Jongin's.

"I'm in love with you," Taemin confessed.

Jongin had expected a lot but not that his best friend would say those words out of nowhere. On the other hand, they didn’t come out of nowhere. They had been coming a long way and approached oh so slowly.  
Taemin watched Jongin intently as he processed the words, connecting them to his own feelings. Jongin swallowed as he pulled Taemin back to him, their intertwined fingers pressed between their chests, placing a soft kiss against the others forehead before he leaned his against Taemin's.

"Although I know not every moment can be a happy one, would you like to be happy with me?" Jongin asked Taemin, who gave him a radiant smile.

Taemin let go off Jongin's hand and placed it on his cheek, thumb caressing the skin next to his eye. 

"I want to be happy with you Jonginie. Forever."

Jongin couldn't stop smiling into their very first kiss. Which made it a bit awkward, but still perfect.  
Forever seemed to be a reasonable amount of time to be happy together for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by these two edits:
> 
> [01](https://twitter.com/5HINeeRise/status/1306634635728871431?s=20)
> 
> [02](https://twitter.com/5HINeeRise/status/1306467648247672832?s=20)


End file.
